Future of One
by TheForceWithinUs
Summary: The world, brought to its knees by a catastrophic disaster, has fallen into a state of disorder and anarchy. But a private army, following the leadership of a technology organization, has began tests of a device that could send mankind to a peaceful separate existence of time. But the first test subject finds himself somewhere alien and war torn— in a Galaxy Far Far Away.


_Prologue_

 _July 8th 2022_

* * *

 _"Wait—This just in. Following the tremors felt here on the east coast just moments ago, we have unconfirmed reports this afternoon that a meteor-like object has impacted into the expanses of Nunavut, a territory of Canada."_

* * *

 _"Officials at CNN Center say right now is just the beginning to figure out the details, calling our sources and trying to figure out exactly what happened. But clearly, something catastrophic has occurred this afternoon. Contact with countless news stations, organizations and even with state politicians in the entirety of the western United States has ceased. It has also been shown that all contact with members of the Canadian government have stopped as well."_

* * *

 _"It's obviously something devastating that has happened, Shawn. And again, there are unconfirmed reports that a very large object collided with the surface some time ago."_

* * *

 _"Right now we've got Secretary of Defense James Hurtson -on a urgent call."_

* * *

 _"Secretary Hurtson, what can you tell us what about the situation?"_

* * *

 _"Hello?"_

* * *

 _"Yes, we can hear you clearly, Secretary. Go ahead. What you can tell us?"_

* * *

 _"Although there is not much information to give, seismic readings have indicated that extra-terrestrial object, most likely an asteroid of some sort has made landfall in the northern regions of Canada. All communications in a six-hundred and seventy mile radius of that location have stopped completely. But we have gotten scattered confirmed messages through audio and video broadcasts that the object that impacted has destroyed almost the entirety of Canada, and it is believed that the central United States is also included."_

* * *

 _"Christ..."_

* * *

 _"The United States... armed forces has been scrambled to respond with the disaster response... but contact has been lost with the forces stationed on the west coast..."_

* * *

 _"T..thank you, Secretary. Following.. that terrible news, I have just been informed that the confirmed death toll estimations are currently n-nearing... forty million lives."_

* * *

 _"Oh... god... how could this be happening?"_

* * *

 _"Members of NASA and the CSA have finally reached us, their reports reading that a large fragment of the Schwassmann Wachmann Comet, which first was reported to have near-earth trajectories nearly thirty years ago, has in fact collided with the surface of the earth. The object was at least a mile in diameter, traveling at 25 miles per each second—"_

* * *

 _"F-fuck... this can't be happening!"_

* * *

 _"The.. the estimated area covered by the impact and sub-detonation... is said to be... almost two thousand miles... and... god... forgive us... the number of casualties expected is to top at one hundred million.. for the United States and Canada combined.."_

* * *

 _"This is fucking bullshit! It has to be! Screw yourself, James, I don't give a shit if you're the Secretary of Defense, this is ridiculous! My fucking Emily is up there in the fucking Yukon on vacation, she called me this morning! It's not fucking true!—"_

* * *

 _"Guards!" The secretary yelled._

* * *

 _Six armed soldiers dressed in combat gear, who were accompanying Hurtson, storm into the news room and raise their weapons without hesitation. The squad leader shouted at the reporter to stand down._ _"Get down on your knees, you're under arrest!"_

* * *

 _"Shoot me, assholes!" The angered news anchor screamed, standing from his chair and making a quick dash towards the soldiers._ _"You're just a bunch of—"_

* * *

 _"Crack!"_

 _In a single pull of the trigger from a pump-action shotgun, the man was sent across the newsroom and tumbled to the floor. Blood trickled from multiple wounds on his upper torso, and not a single sound could be heard from the flustered reporter. He was dead._

 _Silence filled the newsroom, but the cameras kept rolling. Faces of disbelief and horror could not only be seen by the reporters and crew present, but on every man and woman and family watching from home._

* * *

 _"This is not the time... for arguing. Whether you'll believe it or not, it matters not, because millions of Americans and our neighboring Canadians have been annihilated, and millions more will follow if we fucking sit and argue about the possibilities. The president of the United States has announced a national emergency, and has put the Armed Forces in control of taking care of the situation! And on decided orders, martial law is now in effect! This is our operation, and don't pull this fucking moral dilemma horse-shit, or you will be dealt with! And for fuck's sake, turn off the goddamn cameras!"_

* * *

 _"B-but—"_

* * *

 _In a instant, a flurry of gunfire followed, screams erupted in the newsroom._

 _The news team fell to their knees, as the soldiers opened fire on everyone in the vicinity._

And then.

The camera feed ceased.

...


End file.
